Video monitoring and surveillance devices such as security cameras have been used for security monitoring, traffic control, baby/elderly monitoring, video-conferencing etc. In recent years, with advances in internet and video communications as well as user accessories such as webcams, digital cameras, camcorders, and generally Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) devices, it has been possible to view or broadcast a large volume of video and audio information over the internet. In particular, there has been a migration from closed circuit systems to network control systems for video surveillance applications. There exist commercial services therewith users can install a number of cameras in their properties (e.g. home, office, backyard, or vehicle) and subscribe to a service that provides either a central monitoring service by the service provider or enables users for self-monitoring over the internet.
A majority of existing solutions are localized, meaning the monitoring cameras are installed in a place, or mounted on a vehicle. Examples are home security monitoring services, video conferencing and web broadcasting of events. While there are a number of wireless IP cameras in the market, some of which reasonably small and easily portable, the application of such devices has been limited to local (small range) networking.
There are also popular ways of broadcasting videos to a small audience, or establishing a video conference link between a few participants. Examples are Skype, Oovoo, and web chat applications where a very limited number of participants can visually connect via a Graphical User Interface (GUI) application software on their personal computers. These applications have limited flexibility of use in addition to lack of continuous monitoring capabilities.
There is a need for a service and its backbone infrastructure that can provide video monitoring capabilities from a mobile type of device to preferably mobile users. The present invention provides with embodiments that describe methods and systems for viewing live or recording images streamed from small portable video monitoring devices. For example images from a pocket-sized wireless IP video camera can be delivered to a viewers' PDA. In other words, users can place their portable cameras anywhere and watch, or let other viewers watch, the live images transmitted by the cameras from any place as long as a communication link and networking is available. In particular it is advantageous to equip the camera with a wide-angle lens, such that widening the viewing angle and eliminating mechanical controls would minimize the size and number of the monitoring cameras and facilitates their mobility and ease of use. Further, the present invention provides with a method to deliver a service as a business venture.